Yo Yo's Chibi Diaries
by Princess Variares
Summary: Kyouya Tategami, six years old, is attending Metal Bey Kindergarten where he meets some new and eccentric friends. Who knew learning in Kindergarten would be fun, scary, and tiring? His diary keeps all his inner thoughts safe!


**Yo Yo's Chibi Diaries **

By _Princess Variares _

** . Chapter I .**

** . ~ My New School ~ .**

. o . O . o .

_Dear diary-chan,_

_Okaa-chan got me this diary because I will be starting kindergarten today ... but I don't wanna go, I wanna stay home and play with my Bey Leone. I wanna help okaa-chan make chocolate cake and lick the chocolate from the bowl like always ... I don't wanna go and meet new people, I don't wanna know what they think of me ..._

"Kyouya-chan, let's go!"

"Coming, okaa-chan."

_I have to go now diary-chan. Please keep this between you and me, kay?_

_~ Kyouya _

. o . O . o .

With one hand clutching his lion plushie and the other holding his mother's hand, the six year-old Kyouya Tategami walked through the cutely decorated entrance of Metal Bey Kindergarten. Mikasa Tategami thought that keeping her little Kyouya-chan indoors was bad––all he ever did was stay locked up in his bedroom playing with bey and lion plushie. He claimed they were the _only_ friends, and this worried Mikasa greatly. So, this resulted to Kyouya going to kindergarten.

As Kyouya and Mikasa entered the building, the young boy's grip on the older woman hand's tightened; he was nervous. Before Mikasa could say encouraging words to him, a handsome young man with long, silver hair cascading down to his waist and amber eyes noticed them and walked towards them.

"Hello there, my name is Tsubasa Otori. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tategami," His amber eyes shifted down towards Kyouya and he smiled, bowing down to the greenette's height. Kyouya stepped back a bit, hiding behind his mother's skirt. "And who might you be?"

Kyouya said nothing as he locked his eyes on the floor. Mikasa nervously chuckled.

"I'm sorry, he's not very good at socializing." Mikasa apologised as she bowed quickly. "He's not so keen on this ..."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize," Tsubasa said. "I understand, it's fine."

"Thank you." Mikasa looks down at Kyouya. "I'll be leaving now, Kyouya-chan. Make sure to be nice and polite, and also to behave yourself."

Kyouya looked up at his mother with pleading eyes, but she returned with an encouraging smile. The six year-old silently nodded his head as his bother kissed him softly on the cheek and left.

"Let's go to class, Kyouya-kun; your friends are waiting for you!" Tsubasa smiled as he held Kyouya's had softly and led him down the corridor.

. o . O . o .

"Everyone, we have a new student today! Make sure to be nice to him, alright?" Tsubasa said as he placed a hand on Kyouya's shoulder. Said boy gulped; everyone's eyes were on him, and he didn't like the attention. Not one bit.

"Okay Kuroko-kun, please introduce yourself. Don't be shy." Tsubasa said as he ruffled Kyouya's hair.

Kyouya gulped and barely whispered, "M-My name's K-Kyouya ... I-I'm six years old, and I-I like my bey and lions ..."

"He looks scary ... like a lion!" A boy with spiky black hair with white highlights on the end of each spike spoke up.

"He's so quiet too, " Another boy with tanned skin, dark blue hair and deep crystalline blue eyes said. "Maybe he _is _a lion! And he's quiet because he's waiting to pounce on his prey––which is one of us!"

A pretty girl with short caramel brown hair and ocean blue eyes hit the blue-haired boy on the back of his head, "Don't say dumb things, dummy King! You're the king of dummies!"

"Oooww~~! That hurt, Madoka-chan!" The boy named King protested. "Masamune started it!"

"Alright, alright, settle down guys." Tsubasa spoke up, quieting the class down. "You did a good job introducing yourself, Kyouya-kun. Now, just for a place to sit ..."

"Let him sit beside me, sensei!" A boy with spiky scarlet hair that stuck upwards, a blue headband around his head, and bright golden brown eyes raised his hand up with a big grin plastered on his face.

"That's really nice, Gingka-kun!" Tsubasa clasped his hands together. "Kyouya-kun, please take the seat beside Gingka-kun."

Kyouya hugged his lion plushie close to his chest as he slowly walked towards the red-head and sat beside him.

"Hi Kyouya, my name is Gingka Hagane! It's really nice to meet you!" Gingka beamed as he threw his arm around the Kyouya and laughed loudly. "You said you like to play with your Bey, right?"

"Y-Yeah ..." Kyouya mumbled as he looked down at his lap.

Gingka gave Kyouya a warm smile. "That's great! Let's Bey battle sometime, 'kay?"

Kyouya stared at him for a bit, but then shifted his gaze back to his lap.

"S-Sure ..."

"Oo! Oo! Battle me too, Kyou!" King suddenly popped up in front of him. "I wanna know how strong you are!"

"Me too!" Masamune joined in.

Soon enough, other children in the classroom asked to battle Kyouya, who had a soft crimson blush coating his cheeks because of all the attention he was getting.

_'T-These people are weird, but they seem friendly ... but I can't trust them, not yet. They're just acq ... acqua ... gah! They're just people I've met. Yeah ... they're not my friends ...'_

. o . O . o .

**Princess Variares: **I just couldn't stop myself! This idea just popped into my head and I just _had _to write it down! I originally planned for this to be centred around Dynamis, but I changed my mind and made it Kyouya for a reason I literally just forgot. I think it was because I could portray Kyouya better? Blah! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Yo Yo's Chibi Diaries_! :D

**Japanese used: **-okaa = mother; -sensei = teacher; -chan = to express closeness and endearment, also adds childish cuteness; -kun = mostly used with males to express closeness and endearment, also used for someone of lower status

_Tell me if I forgot anything! xD_

. o . O . o .

**Make sure to stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

**_- Princess Variares_**

. o . O . o .

_- Please read/support my other MFB fanfics, thank you! -_


End file.
